It is the purpose of this study to examine the activation by cholera toxin of toad bladder adenylate cyclase, the enzyme activated by the hormone vasopressin. The effects of ganglioside, GM1 (the receptor for cholera toxin), of vasopressin, and of the binding subunit of the toxin will be studied.